


What Happens At Comic Con

by Heartithateyou



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Mistaken Identity, One Off, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental confessions, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: So Steve likes to go to comic con sometimes.And just maybe he dresses as Captain America.And perhaps he might flirt with an Iron Man cosplayer.But can you blame him?





	What Happens At Comic Con

“Wow, I have to say, that’s a pretty impressive Iron Man costumer you have there.” He says, knowing he has the world’s dorkiest smile on his face.

He knows what he’s doing is stupid.

So stupid.

Like if the team ever found out, he would never live it down stupid.

But he couldn’t help himself. Going to comic con, dressing as himself, and interacting with everyone was… surreal. And it made him feel weirdly normal.

He wasn’t the actual Captain America, avenger who couldn’t buy bread without people trying to get his autograph.

Everyone thought he was just some super fan, with a super realistic costume, who they actually talked to like a human.

Not some avenger, hero, idol.

Just another guy.

And it was his one addiction he just couldn’t seem to shake.

Well, one of his addictions.

He was staring at another addiction of his at the moment.

The Iron Man cosplayer tilted his head slightly, before giving a nod. He had an entire mask on, which probably prevented him from talking. The rest of his costume looked amazingly real as well, down to the little scratches and dents from fights.

It almost felt like he was talking to the real Tony.

His Tony.

Well not his… Although he could wish.

He wasn’t sure how he had fallen for the other avenger, it had seemed so gradual he hadn’t even realized how gone for him he was until he had nearly gone in for a kiss the other night.

That was a tough game night to say the least.

But here, in the crowded convention floor, he could almost pretend Tony was here with him.

“You know, in to comics you and I are pretty close. And you don’t even want to know how close we are in the fanfictions.” He says with a slight chuckle. He feels himself blush a bit behind his helmet, feeling much more bold than usual.

But if this was the closest he was going to come to flirting with Tony Stark, he was going to take this chance and run.

The other man makes a gesture that says “come on”, so he feels himself start to expound on the topic.

“Well in fanfics, they like to refer to us at Stony. Its our couple names. There’s also superhusbands, which I kind of like.” He says, feeling his smile grow. The other man nods approvingly and he feels a certain kind of happiness in all of this. Even if it’s for pretend, even for a minute, it feels good to pretend to talk about them. 

Like they were actually a couple.

Like it was more than just a fantasy.

“Some of the stories they write about us, well they would blow your mind. We find each other in all kinds of ways, in our universe and other ones. In every kind of scenario you could imagine. Some are definitely more risqué than others.” He says, feeling himself blush even deeper.

He knows he’s rambling to this complete stranger, who probably is wishing he had never humored him, but he can’t help it. It’s like every inane thought he’s ever had has to come out right now.

“But you know, it’s amazing. No matter what, no matter the obstacle, we always seem to find a way to each other. And maybe that’s why I like the stories so much. Because no obstacle seems impossible, no hurdle too high. Because in real life, it’s not really like that, you know? The little things, those stupid tiny details, those are the things that keep you apart.”

He swallows and has to look away from the other man. He’s hoping the other man doesn’t see the hurt clearly displayed on his face, and wishes he had a full face mask for once. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be saying this, but the dam has broken and the words are falling out.

“There are so many times I wish I could make all those little things go away, or I wish that I was brave enough to believe they wouldn’t matter to us. But the thing is… it takes a whole lot of braver to take that leap of faith over all those things. But it’s even worse when you’re not even sure if the other person wants you to jump.”

He takes a deep breath before he continues, feeling the words pour out of him, knowing he couldn’t stop them even if he wanted to.  
“You never want to think you’ll never speak again, be friends again, be partners again, if they don’t feel the same way. You don’t want to have to deal with the worst thing you can imagine happening to you becoming reality. That they would hate you for telling them, be disgusted by you for being what you are. You never want to think it wasn’t worth it.”

He feels his mouth tighten a bit with the overwhelming emotion he’s feeling and he pushes it back down. He has no idea why confessing all of these things to some stranger in an Iron Man costume is bringing this all out in him, but he tries to get it back under control.

He doesn’t want to be the guy crying at comic con.

“But hey, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist probably don’t have that problem, right?” He says, with a laugh that sounds hollow even to his ears. He nods and readies himself to makes his exit, sure this guy is probably going to vent about what a weirdo he was later to his friends.

But the guy reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping him from walking away.

The reaches up and touches something on the side of his helmet, which causes the pieces to begin moving.

Before he can even process what is happening, he is staring dumbfounded at Tony Stark.

“You’d be surprised. It happens more often than you would think. Especially as of late. You see, I had a plan. A plan to bring together the Avengers and have them live in my tower, become a team, maybe become a family. What wasn’t part of my plan was having a super solider move in who I accidentally fell in love with. And having to deal with every thought you just voiced run through my head at all hours of the day.” Tony says, coming closer to him with every sentence.

“Tony…” He says blankly, having no idea what else to say.

“I should have known you’d be worth it Steve. You’re worth everything.” Tony says, before leaning in and kissing him. He can hear the hollers around them, people assuming they’re two cosplayers getting way too into their roles.

But this isn’t pretend, this is real.

And it feels fucking amazing.

“Tony… why are you at comic con?” His brain asks dumbly as he pulls away slightly.

“Gotta give the fangirls something to talk about.” Tony says before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
